Greykit
Summary Greykit is a RiverClan kit and is played by Caelinus. He has a grey tabby coat with some white markings and yellow-green eyes, and is the proud son of Stonestar. A bit of a rebel, Greykit loves his family but he also loves getting into trouble; he has an ESTP personality, would be in Slytherin. Reason for Name Grey - for his fur. -kit - traditional suffix. ''-paw - traditional suffix. '' ''-storm - for his unpredictable nature.'' Personality Greykit lives his life primarily externally through his senses, evaluating things in a fairly concrete and literal fashion; his secondary mode is internal and this is when he concentrates on things rationally and logically. He is very outgoing, enjoying socialising with anyone in his Clan and preferring to live a life involved with others rather than just with himself. This is quite beneficial, given that he has seven siblings; however, because of his naturally easygoing demeanour, he does not frequently have conflicts with them even if they disagree on something. He is a bit of a straight-shooter and prefers to be fairly blunt with things, making his intentions relatively clear so that his siblings can understand what he is doing and why he is doing it... and, potentially, why he wants them to do it as well. He tends to be very enthusiastic about everything, and will jump right into a task regardless of what it was or how difficult it may be; he likes to do, and leaves the planning to everyone else as long as he is in on the action. It is very easy to excite him as long as things are portrayed in the proper light, and he will jump at an opportunity to help out his Clan or get his paws dirty. Something Greykit is known for is his willingness -- and desire -- to take risks; he will dive straight into something even without knowing entirely what it entails, and this can be both good and bad. Although it is nice to see someone with such an energetic craving for being involved in the middle of things and getting very hands-on experience with anything and everything he finds possible, it can also result in him not properly thinking things through before he winds up in some sort of trouble. For the most part, as long as he has some semblance of scrutiny over him (although he isn't particularly fond of supervision) he will be able to come out of whatever it is with most of himself intact. However, he certainly enjoys the thrill that he gets by rushing into things without thinking them through first, especially in the occasions that it gets his fur ruffled and he sustains some sort of physical memory of the occurrence. He lives very much in the here and now, focusing on life from moment to moment and never really taking the time to slow down and enjoy the world around him. Every moment is worth living to him, and he doesn't want to be stolen away from it for a moment; he places very little importance on his own introspection, assuming that he will be shaped the way that he needs to without really considering how things might affect him and how he should respond to them. He takes life in waves and lets it ravage him the way it will and doesn't mind coming out completely different as long as he's still breathing. Greykit also doesn't largely care for theory or consideration of potential; he places more importance on physical things that are obviously present instead of allowing himself to focus on the minute details and how they impact the big picture. He very rapidly moves from subject to subject, only giving each situation his leave for long enough to look at the facts, decide what should be done, execute this action, and move on -- sometimes this can happen in a matter of seconds, with the longest process being that of execution. He is talented at recognising the attitudes of others, towards himself, each other, and certain actions. That doesn't necessarily mean that he will respect these attitudes and may not respond to them positively; for example, he can see his father in the leadership role with the expectation that his children will follow the warrior code and set good examples for their Clanmates... but Greykit tends to go in exactly the opposite direction, rebelling against his father's will just for the sake of it. Generally, he is able to see the motivation that cats have in their actions; through his ability to pick up on little cues that others may fail to, such as someone's posture or the slightest flick of a tailtip, he can see both this and that cat's attitude towards something. He can be a few steps ahead of anyone he is interacting with, and uses this to get the best for himself out of any situation, even if that might be bad for his companion. Because of his innate desire to rebel against his father, he has also learned that he finds rules and laws to be guidelines for behaviour rather than something mandatory to follow, and he doesn't mind breaking them for whatever reason he pleases. Greykit's desire to get something done overrides any rules that may apply to that thing; if he is starving and needs some prey he won't be afraid of slipping over the border, just for a moment, to grab something to eat. However, he won't necessarily cut corners when he really cares about something; his desire to get it done is not as great as his desire to get it done right, even if it is mildly corrupted. Despite his affinity for rulebreaking, Greykit does have a very solid belief in what is right and wrong, and he won't break any of those rules because they take priority to him. This may appear to be him putting himself before the Clan, but there are some things he does still respectfully follow; for example, although he may insist that the hunters should eat first so that they have adequate energy to continue hunting, he still respects that his Clanmates do need to eat as well and will postpone his own meal until they have been satisfied. Though the warrior code does not have much value to him, his own integrity holds him to some form of standards, even though they may be quite different from the normal expectation. He refuses to do something that he feels is innately wrong, even if it does have the sense of allure that all danger tends to give him, simply because he does have some form of respect for himself even if he doesn't hold himself to following the rules of society and only pursuing his own. Greykit enjoys dramatic events, although he isn't necessarily always the one participating. He is easily amused by watching conflicts going on with his Clanmates, be that either his father's (hilarious) awkwardness with Mallowtail, Featherpaw's flinching whenever someone too close to her raised a paw (and then her quick glancing around to make sure nobody noticed, without realising that he had) or any general fights or just drama in general going on. He himself isn't one to avoid it, though, and is constantly picking trouble with his siblings that seems like it should logically get him disowned by his family (but he's too cute and his parents would never do that, right Minnowleap?) He lives his life in the fast lane, moving quickly and without hesitation from thing to thing, darting back and forth between tasks and getting them done efficiently and with style. Greykit speaks just as quickly as he moves, and frequently ends up out of breath because of it; often he is too excited to allow his words proper time to exit his mouth and breathes it all out in one syllable. As mentioned, he tends to act with style; he is very in-tune with the finer things in life, although he may not take the proper time to appreciate them, and can fairly quickly differentiate between things of different value and why one might be better than the other. This can range from some of the things that his Clanmates may collect to even which enemy might be a bigger threat; this ties in with his quick, natural analysis of how others might feel about a situation and their general attitudes towards life and each other. Even so, he may be a bit of a gambler in those situations; if he and a stronger warrior were caught cornered by two rogues, he might try to take on the meaner looking one just because it's riskier... and deep down he doesn't want his Clanmate to get hurt, even if he's more likely to be harmed than his companion. He doesn't really mind putting his life on the line as long as he believes it is for a good cause. Greykit is also a fairly strong storyteller, able to embellish tales until they are as interesting as they can possibly be while also somewhat acting out what is going on and giving different voices for each character. He would make a useful elder in that aspect, because he is capable of entertaining others if for no other reason than because he looks so ridiculous doing it... but he loves it with a fierce passion, loves filling things with drama, and loves making others happy and enjoy themselves even if it is just from a story. He loves to improvise and can come up with jokes on the spot, and is extremely quick-witted and fast on his feet. In life as well as his stories, he makes things up instead of having a set plan; this makes things all the more wild and entertaining, and all the more savory for him because he can enjoy every moment without having to dwell in it for longer than it actively lasts. He loves to have fun and is generally fun to be around because he can light up a room (well, den) just by being there and giving off his happy aura. However, he can sometimes be hurtful to others without being aware of it; this may be in the form of his father and Clanmates because of his disrespect and ignorance of the warrior code, or simply because he doesn't notice (nor necessarily) care the effects his words may have on others. Though this contradicts his ability to watch the littlest movements and understand someone's attitude, it shows how he may manipulate that cat without caring about the consequences. This is not really to say that he doesn't care about how others feel; he clearly does, based on his efforts to make them happy through his actions (be they in an attempt to amuse his Clanmate or a self-sacrificing moment such as explained in the example of him and a stronger Clanmate being cornered). Rather, it is because his decision making process happens in an instant, and he doesn't really consider the fact that he should take the feelings of others into consideration; he focuses on what might be the best course of action rather than what others might feel about something, but that does not mean he does not care strongly for his Clanmates. He makes decisions based on facts and logic, rather than emotional turmoil. Greykit's least developed side is his intuitive side; he is impatient with theory and does not find much use for it, abandoning it in favour of his quest to get things done right then and there. Occasionally, he will have very strong intuitions... but usually, they are extremely irrelevant, off-base, or just plain wrong, despite the fact that they are very vivid and given his nature, very positive as well. However, he knows that his instinct is very often wrong (save for primal instincts, of course, though sometimes he doubts those as well) so he very rarely goes with it and it has gotten to a point where he does not trust the intuition of others, either, because he doesn't understand how they can possibly be accurate when his are so poor. He tends to get bored during training because it is not as fast paced as he would prefer, even battle training; only when he is able to use everything he has learned (and also improvise most of the techniques he actually will use) does he find any excitement; otherwise, he tends to daydream about what adventures he could be going on instead of sitting there getting lectured to. He frequently feels as though he is not gaining any information that would be useful for him going out and actually acting on things, and as such doesn't really absorb it as much as he arguably should. Though he is quite intelligent, learning just isn't his forté, and he just isn't really interested in it in general. He needs to keep moving in order to stay entertained, because if he is forced to remain still for too long he'll get restless. Greykit feels stifled and unhappy when he is confined to doing simple, routine things, and though he can tolerate doing chores he feels the need to do the more involved ones -- such as hunting or even rebuilding dens -- as opposed to ones that don't require much movement, such as picking ticks off the elders. He as a natural, almost endless supply of energy and enthusiasm, and is anxious to get anything and everything done that he possibly can, without cutting corners. He is a natural entrepreneur, and his excitement about even the simplest of tasks (given that he can use up some of his energy on it) can be a motivator to his companions so that they, too, are filled with excitement and the need for action. He does his best to ensure that his optimism is fairly infectuous, desiring to see his Clanmates as happy and positive as they can be especially during arduous, normally boring and painful tasks. Greykit is very action-oriented and can make decisions very quicky, and has an extraordinary talent for getting things moving when otherwise there might be things holding others back; however, he isn't the best at following through with tasks unless he himself is monitored (even though he doesn't like being watched closely, because as confident as he may be he is known to break the rules and he does not want to be criticised for it). He might leave some tasks to others instead of completing them himself, but as he is a good motivator and can help others feel more inclined to do something this isn't as much of a drawback as it could be otherwise. He is certainly not lazy, just somewhat inconsistent with some tasks and the way he prioritises them. He is very practical and observant, noticing others and the way that they function even though he can be somewhat insensitive in his lack of consideration for their feelings when he is making a decision. Greykit loves fun and taking risks, and takes some pride in that; he is known for his willingness and happiness when it comes to diving into things even without consideration of the possible consequences. He has an excellent ability to improvise, in many senses; this can be when he is telling a story and giving it more life than anyone else could, or quickly finding an innovative solution to a complex problem. Enthusiastic and fun to be around, he is a very good motivator and has done a fairly good job of recognising his natural talents and operating under them. He always has an impact on his immediate surroundings, be that his Clanmates or the world around him in general; this is usually positive due to his naturally optimistic outlook on life and bubbling energy. It's easy to find him in a crowd because he will be the centre of attention, causing others to be entertained and filtering from group to group to ensure that the entire room has the same positive air that he carries around himself. He has a blunt, earthy humour, and very dry but fast wit. He loves to have all eyes on him, and will happily volunteer himself for a nomination or important task... that or a friend who would normally shy away from the opportunity in an attempt to open him or her up. Though he does not care for plodding discussions about larger issues such as conflict between the Clans, he enjoys minute ones that he can solve and act on right then and there. He does not stay interested in long discussions for long, as he is easily bored of them and requires more action to function normally. He likes to keep his conversation energetic, intelligent, and factual; Greykit is also fond of going out and doing something rather than just talking about it, and leaps before he looks so that he is forced to fix his mistakes as he goes along... but because this prevents him from idly watching as the days go by, he does not mind making it up as he goes. His lifestyle is one filled with risks, and that is exactly the way he likes it; anything else would be far too dull for him, and he lives in the moment so that he can dive into action. He is the eye of the storm, and Greykit is a hurricane. He enjoys drama, passion, and pleasure, both for emotional thrills and because it stimulates his mind greatly; he has to make critical decisions quickly based on factual, immediate reality, and this is very exciting and enjoyable to him; he loves the pressure of it, and loves exercising his ability. Organised environments are a bit of a challenge for him. He loves hands-on learning, and if he is unable to do that he'll flounder a bit. He sees this process as a necessary means to an end, searching for more exciting opportunities all along. Using his own moral compass instead of anyone else's, he does not tend to follow the rules and regiments of his Clanmates (including the warrior code) and will defy anyone who challenges his own values and beliefs. He insists that rules were made to be broken, and what better candidate to break them than him himself? When Greykit does notice the little details -- such as the flick of a tail or someone's unusual stance -- he calls it out and asks questions and is fairly insensitive about the whole ordeal. If he wants to know something, he demands to know it now, and is not one to wait. Whenever Greykit is curious, he has to learn the inner workings of whatever he is curious about without any hesitation (although he may lose interest partially through learning). However, he can fail to remember that not everyone wants secrets and decisions broadcast, as he tends to ignore that sometimes. Sometimes his instantaneous, detailed observations are exactly what are required when forced to take action in a heartbeat, but he is prone to getting to caught up in the moment and taking things too far, either neglecting himself or others in the process. He is full of passion and energy, which is complemented by his rational (though often distracted) mind. Greykit can be inspiring, convincing, and extremely colourful, working as a leader in a hesitant group on a foreign path that will bring excitement along with it. He is quite bold, his life and energy driving him to push boundaries and discover anything new that he possibly can. Even with that, he is capable of being rational and practical, enjoying knowledge for the sake of implementing it into ideas that are actionable and drilling it into details so he can put them to use. If a discussion is arbitrary, he'll simply walk away; his time is more valuable than that. He is also quite original, experimenting with new ideas and solutions and thinking in ways few others consider. He is perceptive to change, or the need for change, even his own; he can form connections through his observations to notice what has happened in someone else's life. However, this perception isn't (usually) used for mind games; he prefers to communicate clearly and can be fairly direct: things are what they are, and there is no need to beat around the bush. All of these combined make him very sociable and talkative, and he is a natural leader; he makes excellent use of his social skills and optimism. However, Greykit can also be somewhat insensitive because feelings and emotions come second to facts and he has an awkward time when things get emotional. His blunt honesty doesn't help, either, and he struggles recognising what others are feeling, as well as himself. He can also be impatient, moving at his own rushing pace to stay excited; slowing down is not something he enjoys, and he can be fairly risk-prone because of this. He doesn't really think about longterm consequences when he dives into something, and he doesn't care for structure. He will see a problem, fix it, and advance, without paying attention to rules or social expectations. Greykit can also miss the bigger picture sometimes, because he lives in the confined moment and will solve problems here and now but those problems may end up conflicted. He is also quite defiant and refuses to be boxed in, hated rigid rules and expectations; he struggles to stay focused in tedious work, preferring action and hands-on experiences. Traits Positive: - Curious. - Very loving. - Dedicated. - Loyal. - Clever. - Witty. - Funny. - Confident. - Brave. - Organised. Negative: - Rebellious. - Almost thinks he gets special treatment for being the leader's son. - Blunt. - Not very cautious. - Feels like he is invincible. - Doesn't mind his coat being streaked with mud. - Slightly high-and-mighty. - Gets others into trouble. - Doesn't necessarily see the consequences of his actions. - Disobedient, to some degree. Fears: - Family hating him. - Blizzardkit becoming leader. - Getting seriously hurt. - Getting seriously lost. - Whatever is causing the lake deaths. - Being confined to camp. - Breaking a bone. - Getting very sick. - Heights. - Claustrophobic. Family and Relationships Paternal Grandfather: Cloudheart, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. 'Paternal Grandmother: '''Willowstep, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. '''Father: '''Stonestar, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; leader of RiverClan. Played by Caelinus. '''Paternal Half Uncle: 'Mallowtail, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Bran. 'Paternal Half Aunt: 'Swanflower, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Kitsunagi. 'Paternal Half Aunt: 'Dawnfeather, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Witch. 'Paternal Half Aunt: '''Cherrynose, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan, died of greencough. '''Maternal Grandfather: '''Magpiestar, a grey and white tom; leader of RiverClan, died of greencough. '''Maternal Grandmother: '''Willowbreeze, a grey and white tabby she-cat; warrior of RiverClan, died of sickness. '''Maternal Uncle: 'Troutfoot, a grey and white tom; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Rowan. 'Maternal Uncle: '''Thrushwing, a grey and white tom; warrior of RiverClan. '''Mother: 'Minnowleap, a grey and white she-cat; queen of RiverClan. Played by Fallow. 'Maternal Aunt: '''Fallowspot, a grey and white she-cat; warrior of RiverClan, died of unknown causes. '''Maternal Aunt: 'Mousetooth, a grey and white she-cat; deputy of RiverClan. Played by Monument. 'Maternal Uncle: '''Dusthawk, a grey and white tom; warrior of RiverClan, died by means of the lake. '''Maternal Uncle: 'Littlepaw, a grey and white tom; apprentice of RiverClan. Played by Syn. 'Maternal Aunt: '''Tawnykit, a grey and white she-cat; kit of RiverClan, died of unknown causes. '''Sister: 'Blizzardkit, a light grey tabby she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Rowan. 'Sister: 'Dustkit, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Monument. 'Brother: 'Deerkit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Moonaloo. 'Brother: 'Mistykit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Wess. 'Brother: 'Cricketkit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Syn. 'Sister: 'Cherrykit, a light grey tabby she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Bran. 'Sister: 'Frostkit, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Fricadella. History Minnowleap, the daughter of the late Magpiestar, and Stonestar, his successor, quickly fell in love after Stone's deputy ceremony. Their relationship was fairly quiet and simple, with them supporting each other and eventually beginning to share the leader's den. Stonestar wanted to wait a little bit before having kits, to allow himself time to settle into the leadership position fully, and Minnowleap happily agreed. Knowing her history with being the daughter of a leader, however, Stonestar made sure he would hold himself to different standards than Magpiestar did. As such, that is his only real plan as a father, and if his dreams have had anything to say about it he's going to have a routine of waking up every morning and talking to their children about how the day before went for each of them. When they did have their litter, it was much larger than expected; eight healthy kits. First was Blizzardkit, followed by Dustkit, Deerkit, Mistykit, Greykit, Cricketkit, Cherrykit, and finally Frostkit. The birth was hard on Minnowleap and Stonestar found it difficult to leave her side for long, but she recovered quickly and the family quickly grew pretty close, with their father refusing to let any of them down regardless of the price. Though many of his siblings were named for deceased relatives, Greykit was relieved to discover that his was because of his fur and nothing more; it meant he didn't have a reputation to live up to, and he could just be him. However, with the knowledge that his father is leader and likely won't do as much to punish him (right?) Greykit has turned somewhat rebellious against his family, despite his love for them. __FORCETOC__ Category:RiverClan